Goodbye Spongebob
It was July 2011, and I was at a coffee shop. I was drinking a nice, warm cup of tea, while I was surfing the web. I later decided to go on YouTube and search for SpongeBob episodes. I saw that one that had a pretty weird title, Goodbye SpongeBob (LOST EPISODE). I thought he would run away from home (similiar to the episode "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?") in this episode. Still curious, I clicked the video. The page took 15 minutes to load for some reason. After all of the loading, the episode started with the opening theme. After SpongeBob played his nose like a flute, it went to black for 2 seconds. Then it cut to the title card. The text was white, and the background was a tombstone. The text read, "GOODBYE SPONGEBOB". The episode started with SpongeBob watching TV with Gary. Then there was a knock on the door. Patrick said he'll go on a family vacation for 2 weeks. SpongeBob said he'll miss him, gave him a hug and said goodbye. A time card then popped up, reading "48 HOURS LATER". It cut to SpongeBob reading a newspaper on his couch. Then, there is a LOUD knock on the door. I almost spilled my tea, so I muted the volume a little. Sandy comes through the door urgently with a very depressed face and said that Patrick died in a plane crash. SpongeBob let out his normal laugh. "Good one, Sandy!" he chuckled. Then Sandy has a serious look on her face, and in a stern voice, she said, "It wasn't a joke." SpongeBob suddenly bursts into tears, and runs to his bedroom. A "THE NEXT DAY" time card pops up, and the bubble transition splashes on the screen. It was Patrick's funeral. SpongeBob (obviously), Patrick's parents, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary, and even Squidward were there, sobbing, the sounds of them all filling the screening room. It cut to a disturbing shot of Patrick. It cut to black for 25 seconds, and it showed SpongeBob at his desk (from Procrastination). In front of him was a sheet of paper and a pencil, and started writing. He spoke out loud as he wrote. Here's what he said/wrote: "Without Patrick in my life, I am nothing. He made me what I am today and I'm thankful for him. But now, with him dead, I just have no purpose in my life. I cannot live without Patrick. If he is dead, then I want to be dead. Goodbye people. I am really sorry if I am hurting anyone for doing this, but I can't just live like this.... without Patrick. If anyone finds this note, then I am long gone dead. Goodbye cruel world." There is no noise after that, except for SpongeBob saying "Farewell...", and a realistic tear came out of his eye. The tear looked like a drop of water was rolling down my laptop screen. It cuts to a rope hanging from the ceiling. SpongeBob brings the noose around his neck, and stands up on a stool. He sighs sadly, and kicks the stool underneath him. His body drops faster than a lead balloon. SpongeBob just... stays there, and there's no audio at all. It's dead silent. Then, blood is oozing out of his holes, and the blood looked realistic. It was not your typical cartoon blood. Creepy images started flashing on the screen. At the bottom of each one, it said "R.I.P. SpongeBob". The camera cuts to static, and it cut to the credits. However, it only listed "Written by: Stephen Hillenburg", which was the creator of the show himself. I was scared after seeing that crap. Why would Stephen Hillenburg make an episode this disturbing? If you see that episode somewhere, DO NOT watch it, and beware. The video was taken down shortly afterwards because of a copyright claim by Viacom. Category:SpongeBob Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Lost Episodes Category:Spongebob